O segredo das Rosas
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: Uma nova geração surge atendendo ao chamado de Athena. As guerras acabaram, sendo assim como essa nova geração poderá lidar com um mundo onde a maior batalha que enfrentaram será para entender os próprios sentimentos? Como lidar com um mundo sem guerras onde o dia-a-dia é o maior dos desafios?
1. Capitulo 1 - Tudo tem um começo

**Capitulo 1**

**Tudo tem um inicio**

Os últimos raios de sol apontavam nas montanhas que rodeavam o santuário da Deusa Athena, um local que muitos diziam não existir, outros falavam que era uma lenda urbana contada pelos gregos para atrair turistas, mas para muitos aquele era seu lar, ou o de heróis que lutavam contra Deuses malucos que tinham a mania de querer dominar o mundo.

Na sétima casa, seu guardião estava dando os últimos retoques no cabelo. Sentia que a noite prometia, afinal era um open bar nas costas do pisciano, ainda ria sozinho ao lembrar que Haku iria pagar tudo devido à aposta feita com Arashi sobre quem conseguia beber mais sem cair.

- E pensar que o Haku acreditou que poderia superar o Arashi, nem o Ruisu que é mais doido faria uma aposta dessas – falou o libriano sozinho.

O guardião de Libra terminava de se arrumar, vestia um baby look preto com o desenho de um Dragão prateado cobrindo toda a extensão das costas, uma calça jeans desbotada de cintura baixa que deixava a mostra o elástico de uma cueca vermelha, nos pés um nike azul escuro com alguns detalhes vermelhos completavam o visual.

Arkhyos era um homem atraente, com pouco mais de 1,75m e olhos castanhos, o homem estava na flor da idade com seus 20 anos, o cabelo, da mesma cor dos olhos, era curto e de um estilo todo próprio, fora isso ele ainda tinha um corpo de dar inveja a muitos.

O pupilo de Dohko saia do quarto acertando um pingente em forma de espada com dois dragões enrolados em torno dela. Apesar de estar em cima da hora, ele não tinha pressa, caminhava tranquilamente, afinal sabia que seria o cavaleiro de Leão quem atrasaria o grupo.

Os pés mal tocaram a saída de Libra quando um homem cruzou seu caminho, o dourado não precisava que o outro dissesse qualquer palavra, ao ver um dos mensageiros do santuário ele já sabia que sua noite seria bem diferente do que ele imaginara.

**Vila Rodorio...**

Rodório, a vila próxima a santuário era uma das maiores da região. Apesar do anoitecer, muitos dos comerciantes ainda mantinham suas lojas ou barracas abertas. Esse era o caso de uma garota que estava em uma barraca de frente para uma das mais conhecidas floriculturas da vila "O Jardim de Albafica".

A vendedora era de aparência exótica, com cabelos brancos compridos até a base da cintura que formavam cachos grandes. A franja caia insistentemente sobre os olhos azul escuro. Para proteger a pele branca ela usava um chapéu grande.

Ela já estava para começar a recolher os materiais, começando por um brinco feito com pena de águia e algumas pedras de certo brilho, quando uma mão feminina lhe deteve.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso deste – dizia a mulher com cara de pidona.

Não era exatamente uma mulher, mas sim uma jovem, devia ter por volta de 18 anos, altura de mais ou menos 1.70, longos cabelos negros que caiam pelas costas tocando as nádegas.

A vendedora via que a garota tinha quase a mesma idade que ela, sendo que a mesma estava na casa dos 19, a outra era pouca coisa mais alta, coisa de uns cinco centímetros. Os olhos verdes da compradora eram pidões e a pele branca estava um pouco vermelha, provavelmente pelo sol grego que castigava naquela época.

- Moça, posso levar? Você ainda esta nesse planeta?

- Hã? Desculpe claro que pode, sou Uriko Fisher – disse a vendedora de repente.

Segundos depois ela se arrependeu, apesar de não estar vivendo seus melhores dias não era motivo para deixar o desespero consumi-la. Ela pretendia se retratar quando ouviu uma resposta ao seu comentário.

- Prazer, sou Meijin Gaisha – respondeu a garota.

- Meijin, vamos logo, odeio sair com você por isso, não pode andar sem querer comprar alguma coisa – disse um homem surgindo das costas dela.

O homem era bem parecido com ela, mesma idade, mesmos traços, mas a altura era claramente diferente, ele devia ter quase 1,85m, o cabelo era curto e castanho, a pele bem mais bronzeada e o corpo claramente de alguém que havia treinado para ser cavaleiro, porem o que chamava a atenção nele eram os olhos negros e pacíficos.

- Asashi Gaisha, se abrir a boca de novo irei mata-lo cruelmente e beber o seu sangue depois – ela disse se virando para ele com um olhar de quem não estava brincando.

O jovem engoliu em seco, conhecia bem aquela mulher e de uma coisa tinha certeza, esse tipo de promessa não era das que ela sequer pensava duas vezes antes de cumprir.

- Senhorita Meijin – chamou a vendedora.

- Sim - respondeu a amazona com um sorriso infantil.

- Vai levar a peça realmente?

- Claro – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Fora isso mais alguma coisa?

- Não sei, preciso que me mostre tudo, fazia tempo que não encontrava coisas que me chamassem a atenção assim.

Por um momento um sorriso tímido se formou na face dela, apesar da má fase de vendas parecia que naquela tarde que não tinha vendido nada algo lhe dissera para ficar um tempo a mais e agora iria tirar mais dinheiro em um dia do que na semana inteira.

Asashi acabou por desistir de tentar dizer mais coisas, era óbvio que só sairiam dali quando ela acabasse, por isso foi até a fonte que ficava atrás da barraca e se sentou na mesma, seria uma longa espera.

- Aquele ali você tem? Com essas pedras? – Meijin perguntou após meia hora escolhendo coisas.

- Esse não, mas se quiser pode deixar encomendado e eu as entrego na próxima vez que vier.

- Pode ser, então vão ser esses ai.

A vendedora possuía três colares, cinco brincos e oito pulseiras na mão. Ela rapidamente fez a soma e deu o preço de tudo. A jovem retirou sua carteira e pagou as compras já buscando o homem com o olhar.

- Até mais ver, Uriko.

Chegando junto ao acompanhante, este se levantou e ambos se encaminharam para a direção do santuário. Ela sabia que o pai devia estar preocupado, mas naquele dia poderia voltar para casa menos abatida, enfim as coisas pareciam poder melhorar.

**Santuario de Athena,**

**13º Templo...**

O salão do décimo terceiro templo estava no escuro, a porta acabara de se fechar e a passos lentos um homem vestindo armadura de ouro caminhava rumo ao trono onde estava sentado o Grande Mestre.

- Sei que não é hora, mas aprecio sua rapidez em atender ao meu chamado, Arkhyos de Libra.

O guardião da sétima casa deixou um dos joelhos tocar o chão enquanto que o outro se dobrou apoiando o corpo. Fazendo uma reverencia, ele voltou sua visão para a figura que estava em pé ao lado do trono do patriarca.

- Em que posso servi-los?

- Arkhyos, eu tenho uma missão para você – disse Saori.

A jovem que era a reencarnação de Athena olhava diretamente para o cavaleiro, já era a quarta vez que tinha aquela conversa, mas mesmo assim continuava achando difícil explicar os detalhes.

- Ficarei satisfeito em aceitá-la e cumpri-la.

Athena passava um dos dedos entre as melenas lilases e enrolava um pouco do cabelo em torno do dedo indicador, para depois soltar o cabelo, respirar fundo e começar a falar.

- Preciso que assuma o papel de mestre... Está vindo um jovem ao santuário que quero que você treine.

Por um momento ele ficou sem falar, em outro sentiu vontade de rir, todavia no fim das contas a feição da Deusa não deixava duvida quanto à seriedade das palavras dela.

- Me perdoe Athena, mas não me acho muito indicado para esse tipo de coisa.

- Arkhyos, eu analisei com cuidado tanto mestres como aprendizes e escolhi aqueles achei mais adequados.

- Fora o meu aspirante terá outros?

- Sim, mais três.

- Entendo, e quando ele chegara?

- Amanhã.

- Tão cedo, eu nem tive tempo de preparar nada.

- Não se preocupe, apenas esteja amanhã as nove da manhã no aeroporto para busca-lo.

- Sim.

- Agradeço a sua presença.

O dourado fez uma reverencia e se levantou. A cabeça estava cheia agora, não conseguia se imaginar treinando alguém, todavia conseguia achar alivio em saber que teriam outros na mesma posição e que poderia trocar experiências com eles.

- Quem mais será que vai assumir papel de mestre?

As perguntas só aumentavam, contudo tinha um compromisso e mesmo que não estivesse totalmente com cabeça para isso ele pretendia ir junto com os outros, nem que fosse para apenas esquecer-se das coisas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na entrada das doze casas dois homens aguardavam. Um estava sentado em uma pedra, esse se vestia com uma camisa semi-aberta de tom verde musgo com manga três quartos, nas pernas uma calça puída de tom escuro, entre preto e azul petróleo, e um sapato Sport preto.

- Haku, que horas nós marcamos mesmo?

O homem que perguntava possuía dezenove anos, altura mediana, em torno de 1,80m, pele branca, longo cabelo dourado que naquele momento estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, o corpo não era ao definido, mas não deixava nada em desejar e para completa-lo havia também aqueles olhos azuis extremamente provocantes.

O companheiro dele estava encostado em uma pilastra. Ele vestia um baby look branco onde duas rosas, uma azul e uma vermelha, se cruzavam. O pisciano usava um jeans azul mais claro lavado na coxa, nos pés um tênis branco com detalhes dourado.

- Se não me engano era pra ser as vinte pra sete pra fazermos um esquenta.

Aquele que respondeu era um dos mais cobiçados entre os cavaleiros de ouro, diziam ser tão belo quanto seu antecessor, que, devido a sua beleza, se auto-intitulara com o nome da Deusa dita a mais formosa, Afrodite era o nome adotado pelo antigo cavaleiro de Peixes.

Haku era um homem caucasiano de dezenove anos, a altura era igual a do companheiro, as melenas deste eram de um loiro mais pálido, o que evidenciava seus olhos azuis gentis.

O Capricorniano baixou os olhos até um pequeno relógio de prata que repousava em seu pulso esquerdo. Os ponteiros em forma de espadas marcavam exatamente sete e dez, fazia meia hora que deveriam estar todos ali.

- Por falar em atrasos veja quem esta descendo – falou Peixes.

Do alto das escadarias duas pessoas desciam, ainda estavam praticamente na saída da primeira das doze casas, contudo já era possível visualizar suas silhuetas.

A primeira era uma mulher na casa dos vinte anos, com longos cabelos negros que lhe caiam até a altura das nádegas, era ligeiramente mais alta que o companheiro, mesmo quando estava sem salto, apesar de não ser o caso naquele instante já que calçava um scarpin preto com salto de quase dez centímetros.

No corpo de curvas bem salientes um vestido tomara que caia preto, que valorizava bem a pele clara e os olhos cor de mel. Ao longe o brilho dos brincos chamavam atenção, no primeiro furo da orelha um par pendia na cor prata com ametistas na ponta, enquanto que o segundo furo de cada lado carregava uma pequena Águia de ouro.

Caminhando ao lado dela estava um dos homens que os outros dois aguardavam. Ao longe os típicos cabelos loiros bagunçados não deixavam duvidas, acompanhando a mulher estava o pupilo de Aiolia, Ruisu o cavaleiro de Leão descia pela escadaria que dava acesso ao templo de Áries.

Os olhos verde acinzentado do leonino eram intensos, fosse outra mulher e talvez se sentisse incomodada com o olhar dele, mas a que caminhava a seu lado já havias acostumado a isso. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que a acompanhante com pouco mais de 1,80m. O corpo era bem trabalhado o que ajudava a regata baby look dele a chamar a atenção.

A camiseta era de tom escuro, algo perto de um azul petróleo, nas costas um habitual kanji. Nas pernas um jeans azul escuro com vários rasgos e protegendo seus pés um tênis preto com detalhes prateados.

O casal descia tranquilamente até chegar junto aos dois dourados, pois ao chegarem ali o guardião da décima casa se levantou e colocou a mão sobre o peitoral do outro o segurando.

- Não acha que esta um pouco fora de hora, Leão?

- Tive alguns problemas no caminho, Arashi.

- Posso ver.

- A Liz não tem nada haver com a minha demora, eu apenas a encontrei quando passava pela casa dela.

- Exato – disse a amazona tomando a palavra – eu estou indo para um lugar e vocês para outro, então não comecem a imaginar demais – disse a amazona e saiu caminhando de forma provocante.

- Se ela não foi seu motivo, diga-nos qual foi – disse o sucessor de Afrodite se pronunciando.

- Mesmo que não acreditem eu estava preso em casa para resolver um problema.

- E podemos saber qual foi? – inquiriu Arashi.

- Amanhã é a rematricula da Anya e nem eu nem a Nick temos ideia de onde eu tinha colocado a papelada.

O cavaleiro de Peixes deu risada da situação, conhecia bem o leonino para imaginar o mesmo desesperado procurando pelo envelope, enquanto a amazona de Taça reclamava da irresponsabilidade dele.

- Ta certo, ta certo, vou fingir que acredito pra não ser obrigado a descarregar minha irritação em você – disse o capricorniano.

- Agora falta o Arkhyos – disse Haku.

- Acho que ele não vira ao encontro de vocês – falou uma mulher vinda das costas deles.

- HELLLLLLLL – gritaram surpresos em uníssono os três.

- A única – ela respondeu.

Sextante, a amazona a frente deles uma mulher de quase 1,75m, com longos cabelos verdes e pele branca, contudo apesar de seus atributos físicos era um acessório que mais chamava a atenção nela.

Diferente da maioria das amazonas ela utilizava mascara. Desde que a nova geração de cavaleiros surgiu que o uso de mascara pelas amazonas foi deixado como opcional, todavia ainda havia pelo menos duas que as utilizavam, eram essas Sextante e Taça.

- As estrelas que te disseram, ó grande oráculo? – perguntou ironicamente Arashi.

- Claro – ela respondeu no mesmo tom irônico.

- Hell, por favor, o estamos esperando – falou Peixes se aproximando da amazona.

O cheiro de rosas que era exalado do pisciano por um momento abalou a mulher, era difícil de lidar com os cavaleiros quando estes se arrumavam para sair, mas ela não do tipo que caia em tentação, pelo menos não tão fácil.

- Passei um pouco mais cedo na sala do Grande Mestre, e quando descia para ca no começo da noite encontrei Libra. Depois de uma rápida conversa fiquei sabendo que ele tinha uma reunião com Athena.

- Devemos espera-lo? – perguntou o leonino.

- Não será preciso – disse uma voz masculina vinda de Áries

Descendo as escadas o sucessor de Dohko chegava no exato momento em que Ruisu expunha o questionamento. O dourado não parecia tão empolgado quanto normalmente estaria, mas se ele pensava que conseguiria esconder estava redondamente enganado.

- Você tem dez segundos para explicar o porquê de nós termos de ficar plantados te esperando – disse Arashi.

- Fui convocado por Athena – respondeu Arkhyos.

- Não me venha... – antes que ele acabasse de falar Haku cortou o capricorniano.

- Você também.

- Então você é um dos outros.

- Nem sabia que teriam outros mestres no santuário – disse o pisciano com cara de surpreso.

- Pera ai, então vocês dois vão treinar aspirantes? Por que eu fiquei de fora? – questionou o leonino.

- Razões óbvias – disse o guardião de Peixes com um sorriso maldoso.

- Haku – disse Ruisu em tom de aviso.

- As moças podem parar com essa putaria, que o esquenta já foi quase pro buraco, daqui a pouco temos de dar as caras no "Caixa de Pandora".

- OK – os outros três disseram em uníssono.

O capricorniano não era do tipo estressado, mas eles sabiam que havia dias que ele estava de sangue quente, afinal todo espanhol tinha essas manias e não era hora de arriscar uma Excalibur.

Os quatro saiam da entrada do santuário rumo ao local onde Saori mantinha os carros usados pelos cavaleiros quando em situações do cotidiano. Afinal todo mundo é humano e ficar se aparecendo não era bom para o santuário que precisava permanecer oculto do resto do mundo.

**Enfermaria...**

- Nick, muito obrigado mesmo, de coração eu não sei o que faria sem você.

A mulher que falava vestia roupas médicas, mais especificamente de enfermeira. Era baixinha tendo por volta de 1.55m, cabelos loiros e cacheados ate os ombros, olhos verdes, pele clara e estava meio gordinha.

- Que isso senhorita Kiyanna Sa... Sajh... Sajhnetr – a outra dizia se atrapalhando com o nome.

As duas riam. Eram amigas desde que Kiyanna se mudara para o santuário a pedido de Saori. A mulher já estava com 28 anos, e fazia apenas dois que havia chego ali, mas logo conhecera Nicolle a amazona de Taça que até então era a principal fonte de cura do santuário.

- Como conseguiu juntar tanto serviço, Kiya?

- Você sabe, eu fico tão focada nos pacientes que esqueço que tenho que dar baixas, acertar a compra dos remédios, marcar exames, requisitar materiais, esse monte de coisa.

- Mesmo assim, você devia falar com a Saori, ela com certeza te daria um ajudante.

- Não, sem problemas eu não quero incomoda-la, ela é muito gentil comigo e esse lugar é pequeno, tenho certeza que posso cuidar sozinha – a enfermeira falava gesticulando desesperada.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, é normal precisar de ajuda, ninguém levanta um castelo sozinho, é preciso que todos se ajudem para que isso seja possível.

- Sabe Nick, até que seria legal ter mais alguém aqui, não por causa do trabalho, mas por que é bem solitário passar o dia sozinha.

- O que esta dizendo? Eu venho sempre aqui, esta tentando me excluir? – Taça disse com os olhos cerrados.

- Você entendeu errado, você e os pacientes são a minha companhia, mas tem dias que graças a Zeus ninguém se fere, e é nesses dias que eu gostaria de ter alguém junto para conversar.

- Se tivesse dito eu viria com mais frequência.

- Não, você tem suas obrigações, sua casa e a Anya e o Ruisu.

- Seguinte, não quero te ver assim tão com cara de me adote, amanhã você almoça la com a gente, vou falar pro Leãozinho fazer algo especial.

- Nick, por favor, eu não quero atrapalha-los nem fazer vocês mudarem a rotina por minha causa, imagina eu ficar atrapalhando vocês – ela disse novamente gesticulando desesperada.

- Kiya, se você não aparecer para o almoço amanhã eu vou ficar chateada, e pior ainda, o Ruisu vai reclamar de eu ter feito ele mostrar os dote culinários – a amazona disse dando risada.

- Não serei um estorvo mesmo?

- Olha pra minha cara de quem esta brincando.

- Mas você usa mascara – a outra disse de forma inocente.

- Desculpe, às vezes esqueço que você não entende bem quando falo dessa forma, mas acredite será um prazer recebê-la.

-Por Athena, olha só a hora e eu te segurando aqui, se quiser ir eu termino aqui você já me ajudou bastante – a enfermeira disse apontando para um relógio pendurado na parede.

- Esquece eu vou ficar, não estou nem um pouco a fim de sair ou de ficar em casa, prefiro passar a noite junto de uma amiga.

As duas continuaram conversando enquanto iam revendo a papelada, não que imaginassem que dariam conta, mas tudo só termina se tiver um começo e as pilhas de papel não sumiriam sozinhas.

**No dia seguinte,**

**Casa de Leão...**

Era a quinta vez que ela tentava acorda-lo, mas parecia que seria uma nova tentativa falha. A garota estava desistindo, era hora de medidas drásticas, afinal eles já estavam ligeiramente atrasados.

A menina aparentava ter uns oito anos, tinha longos cabelos loiros de mesmo tom do homem que dormia, os olhos eram azuis, era baixinha para sua idade tendo por volta de 1,10m.

Um sorriso matreiro surgiu em seu rosto minutos antes de lançar um copo cheio de água na cara do loiro.

- Hã?...O que?...Onde? – ele levantava totalmente desnorteado.

- A gente ta atrasado maninho.

- Atrasado, mas ainda é cedo Anya, quer ver? – ele disse se virando para o despertador.

- Na verdade não, Ruisu ela disse vendo-o cair da cama ao ver a hora.

- Por que me deixou dormir tanto? Já é quase nove horas, era pra gente estar la as oito! – disse o leonino.

- Eu tentei te acordar, mas não consegui.

- Vai se trocar e me espera na porta da casa, dois minutos só.

- Eu já to trocada – ela respondeu olhando para ele.

A menina vestia uma saia florida que caia até abaixo do joelho, uma sandália, e estava com o cabelo trançado.

- A Nick me arrumou, e disse para não deixar você perder a hora.

- E onde ela esta? – o leonino perguntou colocando uma camiseta vermelha sem estampa.

- Foi treinar é claro – ela respondeu como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Claro, eu ia fazer a rematricula e ela ia pros treinos, vou só me lavar me espera na entrada da casa.

A menina saiu do quarto e fez como ele havia dito e incrivelmente um minuto depois o leonino chegava pronto, com um shorts de tactel preto e um tênis branco.

- Vamos.

O pupilo de Aiolia deixou que a irmã subisse em seus ombros e se pos a correr. Sabia que não podia exagerar, mas ultrapassar um pouco os limites não faria mal.

Em pouco mais de dez minutos eles foram de Leão até a escola que ficava em Rodório, estavam quase entrando quando algo cruzou o caminho deles e sem tempo para parar totalmente Leão trombou.

- Ai – reclamou uma mulher ao ser jogada ao chão.

O homem conseguiu se manter em pé e ainda segurar Anya que fora lançada para frente. Abaixo deles uma mulher estava caída e não parecia estar cem por cento depois da trombada

- Me perdoe, eu não a vi – disse o leonino estendendo a mão para ajudar a mulher a se levantar.

A mulher aceitou a mão oferecida e se levantou, era baixa tendo por volta de 1,60cm, com rosto de traços fino e delicado, nariz fino e levemente arrebitado, com lábio finos e rosados.

- Se machucou muito? – o leonino perguntou preocupado.

Os olhos grande e levemente puxados na cor azul claro olhavam para o homem a sua frente e mesmo que ele a tivesse lançado longe ela jamais diria alguma coisa a um Deus grego como ele. A pele alva ficava levemente enrubescida com a preocupação a si dada.

- Não, foi apenas o susto do choque não se preocupe.

Com uma das mãos ela ajeitou o cabelo de tom azul gelo atrás da orelha. Os fios lisos desciam compridos até a altura da cintura, e a franja cobria levemente os olhos.

- Me perdoe pelo susto e por não ficar e garantir que esta bem, mas estou um pouco atrasado para a rematricula da minha irmãzinha aqui – ele disse apontando para a menina em seus ombros.

- Oi – disse Anya.

- Ola, mas se esta indo eu posso ajuda-lo com a rematricula, sou professora de artes.

- Sério, seria ótimo já que vou levar bronca pelo atraso – o leonino disse passando uma das mãos na nuca.

- Sou Sophia Techni e você?

- Sou Ruisu Armansak.

Ela vestia uma blusa de manga levemente bufante, com elástico nas laterais o que fazia enrugar aquela parte, também tinha uma saia rodada até um pouco acima do joelho em seu corpo, e uma sandália branca delicada.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado conversando sobre a escola, a menina por sua vez fazia cara de quem não queria ficar ouvindo aquilo, porem não havia escolha e por isso ficava emburrada o caminho todo.

Os dois caminharam conversando até a frente de uma sala, nesta uma mulher estava sentada em frente a uma mesa, nas mãos um romance que o sucessor de Aiolia não conseguiu reconhecer, mas pela capa ele tinha certeza de ser algum romance.

- Aquela ali é a mulher que esta responsável pelas matriculas, boa sorte, Ruisu.

Ele deixou que a menina descesse de seus ombros e caminhou junto a mesma até a professora que estava sentada. Engolindo em seco, ele chamou a atenção da mulher, apresentado-se em seguida.

- Ola sou Ruisu, vim aqui fazer a rematricula da minha irmã.

A mulher que estava sentada estava na casa dos vinte anos, vestia uma blusinha de malha lisa, shortinhos de malha e botas de trekking.

- Oi, eu sou Aerith Jonesy Ishkar, mas acho que o senhor esta atrasado, as matriculas fecharam há uns dez minutos.

Aerith tinha uma aparência um tanto exótica. Seu cabelo era liso e de um branco puro bastante longo que ultrapassava a cintura. Os olhos eram bicolores, enquanto um era amarelo quase dourado, o outro era verde claríssimo, mas próximo da íris deste olho, havia um dourado rodeando a pupila, como se houvesse um girassol dentro do olho. A pele era bronzeada tendo uma tonalidade de caramelo.

A mulher era alta, não tanto quanto ele, mas com certeza tinha mais de 1,70. Suas curvas bastante sutis, as pernas finas, o quadril estreito, cintura delgada, seios pequenos, braços finos e mãos e pés delicados.

- Não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso? – ele perguntou com olhos pidões.

A mulher passou uma das mãos pela orelha para ajeitar a franja e ficou olhando para ele, realmente ele parecia desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha regras a seguir e estava para dizer que não quando uma segunda pessoa entrou na sala.

- Deixei-o fazer a matricula Aeris, eu me responsabilizo.

- Se você ta dizendo então tudo bem Sophi.

Ruisu agradeceu imensamente a chegada da recém conhecida professora, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou louco de raiva ao ver a pequena Anya rindo. Ele sabia que aquilo significava que Nicolle ficaria sabendo e que com isso, ele não escaparia das represálias da amazona de Taça.

- Então vamos la, me de os papéis que irei confirmar os dados e o senhor só precisará assinar alguns documentos – disse Aeris.

- Claro os papéis – ele disse dando um tapinha na cabeça e buscando os mesmos no bolso.

Por um milionésimo de segundo ele ficou pálido, havia esquecido os papéis em Leão. Tudo bem que elas tinham tido boa vontade até agora, mas não dava para abusar.

- Eu es.. – antes que terminasse de falar a professora a porta o cortou.

- Acho que isso é seu, Ruisu – ela disse apontando um envelope para ele.

- Acho que tirou o dia para ser meu anjo da guarda, muito obrigado.

O leonino correu até ela e por impulso a abraçou, não pode perceber que isso a deixara mais vermelha que um tomate e ela agradecia pela ignorância dele sobre aquilo.

- Agora sim, vamos a matricula – disse o dourado.

**Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas...**

Arkhyos e Haku estavam sentados na área de espera do aeroporto internacional de Atenas. Ambos estavam com uma ressaca daquelas, e por mais que o dia não estivesse realmente ensolarado eles usavam óculos escuros.

- De quem foi a ideia de beber aquele negócio Verde? – perguntou Arkhyos.

- De quem foi eu não lembro, mas eu gostaria de lembrar o que era – respondeu Haku.

- Boa, eu não lembro o nome da bebida, mal lembro quando foi que chegou na nossa mesa.

- Na boa admiro o Ruisu e o Arashi, o Leão por permanecer sóbrio mesmo tendo bebido com a gente e da espada por beber que nem ele bebeu – disse Haku.

- Coisas da vida, Haku, agora temos que torcer para não sermos fuzilados por eles – o libriano disse apontando os outros dois que ali estavam.

De um lado o cubo de gelo, o cavaleiro de Aquário Fenrir e do outro com feições de gelar o inferno, Câncer, conhecido por Lord Marshall.

- É tem razão, o olhar deles não é nada amistoso.

- Melhor irmos esperar no portão de desembarque – falou Haku.

Os dois estavam para se levantar quando ouviram ser anunciado que um voo se aproximava e coincidentemente era o que eles esperavam.

- Juntou a fome a vontade de comer? - questionou o pisciano.

- Com certeza – respondeu o outro.

Com a ótima desculpa arrumada os dourados saíram de la sem dizer muita coisa e não demorou para chegarem até o lugar onde deviam esperar.

- Boa sorte Haku.

- Digo o mesmo Arkhyos.

Os dois terminavam de falar enquanto o portão se abria e um garoto e uma garota surgiam carregando uma mala e cada um uma faixa com o nome do próprio mestre.

Mestres e aprendizes não sabiam, mas muita coisa estava para acontecer, e tudo começaria a mudar a partir daquele encontro.

FIM DO CAPITULO 1

É pessoal acabou T.T, mas se acalmem é só o primeiro, peço desculpa pro pessoal que ainda não apareceu, mas é que quero enfocar os aprendizes no próximo capitulo, e se fizesse nesse ia ficar corrido e parecer feito de qualquer jeito só pra aumentar história.

As fics como disse seguiram com nomes diversos, mas a série chama Legacy, portanto imaginem o por que do nome da primeira ahauhauahuahauhau.

No mais aceito criticas, sugestões, e ideias, se tiverem alguma para os seus personagens vou adorar ouvir, e isso pode ajudar a correr mais rápido a fic.

Só um ultimo aviso, eu demorei pra postar por que tive um e-mail Hackeado, e é o do FF, tava tentando recuperar, mas ainda sem sucesso, por isso por hora vou mudar meu e-mail do FF, então quem mandou PM desculpa, mas não respondi por que não deu.

Bjo pras meninas e um abraço para o cara que ta ai tbm.


	2. Capitulo 2 – Os novos aspirantes

Capitulo 2 – Os novos aspirantes

**Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas...**

Os dois dourados observavam as duas pessoas que surgiam a frente deles. Arkhyos olhava para o futuro pupilo tentando entende-lo, mas estava claro que aquele cara seria muito difícil de compreender.

- Parece que seu pupilo é um pouco...Como posso dizer...Estranho – disse o cavaleiro de Peixes.

Apesar do comentário de Peixes ser um tanto quanto inconveniente, o sucessor de Dohko não podia negar, afinal, estavam no verão grego. Nos últimos dias a média era de trinta e cinco graus na sombra, mas aquele a sua frente utilizava roupas nenhum pouco apropriadas para o clima.

O aspirante que seria treinado por Libra aparentava a casa dos dezoito anos. Tinha cabelo verde pálido curto, indo até a altura do ombro e levemente bagunçado. Os olhos possuíam um tom de ametista com um toque de azul escuro, não era tão alto, tendo em média 1,70 de altura e porte deixando muito a desejar para um futuro cavaleiro.

Apesar da distancia, os olhos bem treinados do guardião do sétimo templo zodiacal puderam enxergar uma cicatriz grande no pescoço, não conseguia definir nem o tamanho nem a forma, pois o outro usava um cachecol que tampava quase por completo a cicatriz.

- Hey, Genbu... Genbu Astaryot, é você, não? – o dourado disse apontando para ele.

Arkhyos acenava para o jovem, que, apesar de não aparentar tanto entusiasmo, vinha em direção a seu futuro mestre. Os passos eram calmos, o que fazia com que o mestre pudesse ver o quão estranho era o senso de vestimentas dele.

O aprendiz vestia roupas de frio. Inicialmente o que chamava a atenção era um cachecol branco comprido com pelos, um casaco do tipo sobretudo de mangas compridas na cor verde escuro, a calça era azul escuro com detalhes de pelos e para completar, uma bota de inverno.

- Seja bem vindo, sou ArkhyosYanji, cavaleiro de Libra e seu mestre de agora em diante – disse o dourado estendendo a mão.

O jovem o olhou nos olhos por alguns instantes, parecia analisa-lo, porem segundos depois apertou a mão do outro. Genbu nada disse, apenas manteve as mãos unidas até que o outro fizesse menção de desuni-las.

Segundo os olhos do garoto o futuro mestre era alguém bem tranquilo. Usava uma calça de tactel larga verde escuro, camiseta preta regata com estampa de algumas letras que formavam a frase "Be Happy and live for make others Happy", e um tênis cinza com detalhes pretos..

- Apenas essa mala? – questionou o cavaleiro.

O pupilo apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, o outro por sua vez ficou observando-o e mesmo que a ressaca fosse uma boa companheira ainda, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: o pupilo não seria tão fácil de lidar.

- Vamos então, estacionei um pouco fora do aeroporto, então no caminho talvez passemos em alguns lugares.

Genbu concordou e ajeitando a mala sobre o ombro caminhou junto ao cavaleiro de Libra, que logo ouvia o chamado de outro voo e ficava imaginando se seria o dos pupilos dos outros dois que aguardavam.

Enquanto Arkhyos enfrentava certos contratempos com o aprendiz, Haku percebia que também havia algo de errado com o próprio aprendiz, ou no caso á aprendiz.

Para começar ela aparentava ser mais velha que ele, no mínimo 21 anos ele daria, mas podia estar enganado. Fora isso tinha cara de quem curtia a bagunça, e depois de andar tanto com Arashi e os outros tinha certeza que conhecia alguém que curtia uma zona.

Apesar da impressão inicial ele não podia negar que era uma mulher bonita, o cabelo era longo e ondulado tendo pouco volume, era de um tom como chocolate amargo e caia por suas costas alcançando-lhe a cintura e suas pontas em algumas partes formavam cachos caprichosos.

Os olhos amarelos quase âmbar buscavam por ele, o tom dos orbes possuíam um tom de mel que se destacava muito por causa do cabelo escuro. A pele alva e meio rosada dava grande contraste com o cabelo. A franja mais lisa contornava-lhe o rosto, mas sempre que caia sobre os olhos logo era preso atrás das orelhas.

A mulher era baixa tendo por volta de 1,58m, e o corpo era quase de uma vareta de tão magrela, todavia as pernas aparentavam ser fortes e eram grossas. Os seios pequenos o que não tirava em nada a beleza dela.

- Sari – ela disse abraçando o cavaleiro.

As malas caiam no pé dele arrancando um gemido de dor do cavaleiro, contudo era bom ver que pelo menos ele não teria problemas de comunicação com a aprendiz.

- Haku Shimizu – disse o cavaleiro após o choque inicial.

Ela o olhou como se pudesse analisa-lo por baixo daquela roupa, que, diga-se de passagem, era bem chamativa. Ele usava uma regata colada com gola alta preta por cima um colete marrom claro, uma bermuda colada preta com botas pretas até o joelho, nas mãos luvas até o antebraço por cima deste protetores marrom claro.

- Nossa, achei que meu mestre ia ser algum velho raquítico, mas pelo que to vendo você é cheio de saúde – ela disse com um olhar nada inocente.

O dourado acabou por ficar sem jeito, não que nunca tivesse recebido elogios do tipo, mas estava despreparado para algo do tipo vindo da nova aprendiz.

Haku observou o estilo de vestimenta dela e percebeu que era muito, mas muito diferente do aprendiz de Arkhyos, já que o mesmo não parecia que usaria shorts e camiseta de malha fina, muito menos uma sandália tipo rasteirinha de palha.

Enquanto que o sucessor de Afrodite analisava que tipo de pessoa era a mulher que treinaria, ela por sua vez analisava os atributos do cavaleiro, e para alegria da mesma não eram poucos.

- Muita saúde mesmo, com certeza vou tentar lavar roupa nesse tanquinho – ela disse dando um assobio.

- Sarissa – ele disse a repreendendo.

Aquilo foi como que uma palavra mágica, ela rapidamente o soltou e antes que ele pudesse fechar e abrir o olho a mesma havia desaparecido. Haku percebeu que no fim das contas não estava em uma situação tão melhor que a do companheiro.

"Vai ser um longo período" – ele pensou consigo.

- Sari, apareça, temos que ir logo, tenho alguns problemas pra resolver ainda hoje.

**Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas... Duas horas mais tarde**

Enfim o voo que era aguardado pelos outros dois cavaleiros de Ouro que ali esperavam foi anunciado, apesar do fim da espera nenhum dos dois parecia querer esboçar qualquer tipo de reação de felicidade, contentamento ou sequer alivio.

O avião que vinha de uma escala na Alemanha estava para aterrissar. Ambos os cavaleiros levantaram silenciosamente e se encaminharam ao portão onde deveriam esperar.

Fenrir era um jovem que beirava os dezoito anos, a pele era de tom pardo, sendo tanto os olhos quanto o cabelo de tom castanho. Sua altura em nada deixava a desejar, sendo algo próximo de 1.84m e o corpo pouco definido, puxando mais para um homem magro.

As feições do cavaleiro de Aquário eram indiferentes, porem seus lábios se moviam e se houvesse alguém capaz de le-los saberia que aquele homem rezava por Athena enquanto permanecia em pé aguardando a futura aprendiz.

O portão de desembarque se abriu revelando alguns passageiros, dentre eles o aquariano não via ninguém que pudesse se parecer com a jovem descrita por Athena, todavia não demorou muito para que ela surgisse, mesmo que fosse como ultima passageira a descer.

A jovem que surgia a sua frente devia ter a mesma idade que ele. Ela possuía cabelo liso e platinado que alcançava abaixo dos ombros, a raiz dos belos fios era um pouco mais escura, o corte repicado e a franja também, esta ultima alcançava o queixo e caia sobre o lado esquerdo do rosto.

De inicio ele pensou que a garota estivesse apenas o procurando, porem após alguns momentos percebeu que na verdade ela estava totalmente perdida e por isso caminhou na direção dela.

Enquanto se aproximava ele reparou que as vestes dela eram bem simples. A jovem vestia uma calça jeans lavada com alguns rebites espalhados na mesma, uma regata preta colada e para completar um coturno preto com alguns pelos saindo do bocal.

- Você deve ser, Siberia, correto? – ele questionou.

Enquanto aguardava a resposta dela ele continuou a analisando, vendo que ela deixava o cabelo encobrir uma cicatriz na testa e sobrancelha. Os olhos levemente caídos de um azul muito claro, o rosto pequeno, nariz fino e lábios medianos, não era muito alta, tendo cerca de 1,68m, aproximadamente 50 kg, um corpo fino e com poucas curvas com braços e pernas longos e finos, e pele bem branca.

- Hã? Oi – ela respondeu.

- Eu sou Fenrir, cavaleiro de Aquario.

Ela coçou a cabeça e olhou para ele desconfiada, ainda não sabia se gostava o não dele, por isso resolveu que por hora iria agir de forma mais cautelosa, mas não iria ignora-lo, pelo menos não ainda.

- Eu sou Siberia – ela respondeu depois de analisa-lo rapidamente.

- Essas são as únicas bagagens?

- Sim

- Já podemos ir?

- Sim

Após a resposta ela deu uma rápida olhada nas roupas que ele vestia. A mistura de sombrio com selvagem se fundia e com as vestes claras com tribais negros que o davam aparência de uma pessoa calma e pacífica.

Sobre o peito uma camiseta branca de manga cumprida com tribais em forma de chamas nas costas e um lobo no peito. Uma calça branca com tribais vermelho escuro nas laterais, e um coturno bege estilo inverno.

- Antes disso, gostaria de saber se esta ciente que estará iniciando um treinamento para devoção a Deusa Athena. Para proteger os ideais dela e aos seus companheiros.

- Sim.

Siberia ainda não conhecia o homem que iria treina-la, mas já tinha certeza de que era alguém rígido e focado em suas obrigações, e apesar de tudo aquilo não a desagradava, por isso enquanto caminhavam acabou deixando um sorriso tímido surgir em seus lábios.

Enquanto os outros dois se dirigiam a saída, a ultima das aspirantes encarava seu futuro mestre, assim como Marshall também a encarava.

O dourado aparentava ter aproximadamente 17 anos, era um homem alto, quase chegando a 1,90m, e um porte de dar inveja a muitos. O cabelo curto e preto estava arrumado em um arrepiado levemente bagunçado, o tom escuro das melenas combinava com os olhos verdes dele e com a pele branca.

O homem vestia-se de forma impecável. Nos pés um brilhante par de sapatos sociais pretos, calça e camisa social de cor preta também, por cima da camisa ele trajava um blazer preto.

A garota por sua vez era mais baixa tendo apenas 1,59m de altura, a pele bem alva. O cabelo ondulado e castanho caia em um corte irregular até a metade de suas costas, a franja jogada para o lado esquerdo de seu rosto cobria parcialmente o olho esquerdo, possuía a cor âmbar, o direito em uma cor esverdeada bem clara.

O corpo é de um curvilíneo normal, seios medianos, cintura fina e pernas torneadas, fosse outro estaria observando cuidadosamente o corpo daquela garota de 16 anos, todavia o dourado de Câncer praticamente ignorava a presença dela.

- Kather Shadow Johnson – ela disse.

- Lord Marshall.

- Maravilha, serei treinada por um Lorde – ela disse ironicamente.

A garota que provocava o cavaleiro vestia uma calça skinny preta um pouco desgastadas, uma regata de cor branca, nos pés coturnos pretos e por cima da blusa uma jaqueta de couro preta um pouco desgastada e por fim, usava um óculos escuro estilo aviador que ela ajeitava para cobrir os olhos.

- Se já acabou, pegue suas coisas.

Ela olhou incrédula para o homem, não que esperasse que o futuro mestre fosse um amor, mas pelo menos um pouco de gentileza.

- Um verdadeiro Lorde mesmo – ela disse sarcasticamente.

- Devemos estar de volta ao santuário em quarenta minutos, por tanto não espere que eu fique lhe aguardando.

Com tais palavras Câncer saiu caminhando na mesma direção que a outra dupla havia ido. Kather, por sua vez ficava olhando para ele, por fim acabou por suspirar, pegar as suas coisas e caminhar rápido para alcança-lo.

**Santuario de Athena**

Haku e a nova pupila chegavam enfim ao santuário, apesar da rápida parada em Rodório onde o dourado comprou alguns mantimentos e teve de arrastar Sarissa para longe de alguns rapazes, eles haviam chego quase dentro do tempo previsto pelo pisciano.

- Haku, tem muitos rapazes no mesmo patamar de saúde que você? – ela perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O dourado contraiu um dos punhos onde estavam as sacolas, mas logo respirou fundo para poder responder.

- Sari, já te disse para me chamar de mestre, devemos ter uma relação menos intima pelo menos fora da casa de Peixes, e prefiro fingir que não ouvi esse seu ultimo comentário.

- Que isso? Se quiser posso repetir a pergunta.

- SARIS – antes que ele terminasse era cortado por ela.

- OK, você venceu, vou permanecer em silencio apenas admirando.

Os dois haviam passado por Aries onde não encontraram a guardiã. Agora passavam por Touro e viam por uma porta entreaberta a amazona de Touro lendo um livro sentada em sua poltrona.

- Aquela ali é a Lune, defensora de Touro, apesar de ser bem óbvio já que esta aqui.

A garota nada disse, apenas espiou de relance a mulher que estava sentada ali, afinal de mulher já bastava ela, por isso não houve interesse algum em prestar uma maior atenção a outra mulher.

Quando os dois estavam para sair da segunda casa, algo rasgando o teto e levantando um mundaréu de poeira os chamou atenção.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou sem saber como reagir.

A poeira abaixou rápido e de uma cratera pode-se ver um homem tentando levantar.

- Bruno, Fimbul, como quiser ser chamado, aparece logo seu homem imprestável.

A voz era conhecida do guardião da ultima casa, soltando a sacola no chão ele levou a mão ao rosto e percebeu, ali vinham problemas.

- Haku, te dou cinco segundos para parar de esconde-lo ou irei me divertir com você mesmo – disse a amazona que agora cruzava a saída e touro.

- Mei, eu nem vi o Bruno, acabei de chegar.

- Certo seu tempo acabou, largue essas sacolas, prepare essa pirralha para apanhar e venham os dois de uma vez.

- Meijin, essa aqui é uma aspirante que chegou hoje, acredita que ela pode enfrentar você? Principalmente nesse seu estado demente?

- Quem eu? Que isso peixinho estou perfeitamente bem, no maximo vou arrancar a pele de vocês, nada demais – a geminiana disse com a maior naturalidade.

- Odeio os momentos que alguém te provoca, você precisa tratar esse seu problema quando o assunto é lutar.

- Certo Haku, mas menos papo e mais ação, cai dentro, pode ser só você mesmo se esta com medo de eu machucar a sua cria.

O cavaleiro de Peixes percebeu que não haveria conversa, teria de tentar acalmar a companheira para evitar maiores problemas. Voltou os olhos na direção da pupila que ate aquele momento não havia dito nada.

- Sari.

- Hã? O que?

- Se afaste, por favor.

A jovem ainda estava meio atordoada com o que acontecia ali, porem não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer.

- Vamos la então Meijin.

- Quando quiser.

Os dois estavam para iniciar a batalha quando vindo de dentro do buraco uma rajada cósmica quase acertou a geminiana.

- Eu sou seu adversário, eu que pedi para te enfrentar, então não fique me ignorando.

Ao ouvir a voz masculina Sarissa saiu do estado em que estava e voltou-se na direção do homem.

- Não se preocupe, estava apenas mantendo o corpo aquecido.

A jovem aprendiz viu um homem na casa dos vinte anos surgiu. Tinha estatura alta, em torno de 1,85m, corpo definido, apesar de boa parte estar escondido por uma armadura. A pele era branca e os olhos castanho claro, o cabelo curto e negro estava ensopado, delatando o cansaço dele.

- Nossa, acho que não terei problemas mesmo com os homens desse lugar, se tiver pelo menos mais uns cinco ou seis desses eu estou feita.

Em um segundo Sarissa via a mulher de frente a seu mestre, no outro via apenas o corpo de Bruno desaparecer junto a umas cinco ou seis pilastras da casa.

- Ela esta exagerando, ainda bem que o Bruno já voou pra fora de Touro, do contrario a Lune viria aqui e Zeus sabe o que ela faria – disse o sucessor de Afrodite.

- O que acredita que eu faria, Haku de Peixes? – perguntou uma voz calma as costas do cavaleiro.

- Não quero nem imaginar, Lune – ele respondeu ainda de costas para ela.

- Se me dão licença.

Assim como chegou a amazona desapareceu, e por fim estavam novamente sozinhos mestre e aprendiz.

- Todos os dias são assim? – questionou a garota.

- Não.

- Menos mal.

- Esse é um dia calmo por aqui – ele respondeu dando risada.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, enquanto que ele pegava as compras novamente e voltava a caminhar.

- Vamos, desse jeito o pessoal do santuário chega com sua bagagem antes que cheguemos.

Ela não disse nada apenas o seguiu, era muita informação para assimilar de uma só vez, mas agora era tarde pra se arrepender o jeito era relaxar e esperar que viesse o próximo dia.

- Sabe eu já disse que quando você anda esse shorts realça bem a sua bunda?

- Sari – ele a reprendeu.

Ela apenas deu risada e ambos continuaram seu caminho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na casa de Touro, a guardiã estava em seu quarto. Após algum tempo buscando entre suas anotações ela discou um numero. O telefone tocou apenas duas vezes do outro lado antes de uma voz masculina atender.

- Império das construções, Aer, bom dia como posso ajudar?

- Bom dia, preciso de uma pequena reforma, gostaria de saber quando poderia marcar uma avaliação.

- Sim senhora, entendo a preocupação em sua voz, e digo que se não for incomodá-la eu poderia ir hoje mesmo a sua residência para avaliarmos e caso concorde com os termos amanhã mesmo teremos pessoal para iniciarmos.

- Não há nenhum empecilho, se puder vir após o almoço para mim estaria bom.

- Certo, me de o endereço e se possível um ponto de referencia para que eu possa traçar o melhor caminho e chegar o mais rápido possível.

- Como vocês já nos atendem há algum temo creio que não preciso de cerimônias. A avaliação será na segunda casa do santuário de Athena.

Ao ouvir o endereço ele engoliu em seco, de todos os lugares que poderiam estar chamando-o aquele era o que menos gostaria de ir.

- Sem problemas, estarei ai la pelas duas da tarde, pode ser esse o horário?

- Sim, muito obrigado pela atenção aguardo o senhor.

- O prazer foi meu, tenha uma ótima tarde.

Quando enfim o telefone encostou no gancho, Aer suspirou, precisava encontrar outra pessoa da loja para ir em seu lugar. A ultima coisa que iria querer era ter de ir ao santuário.


	3. Capitulo 3 - Treinamento e reformas

Capitulo 3 – Treinamento e reformas

**Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas...**

Genbu e Arkhyos andavam lado-a-lado, o aspirante parecia não se importar se o outro aumentava ou diminuía o passo, pois independente da velocidade com que o mestre andava, ele rapidamente se adaptava e acompanhava o passo.

- Já tem alguma ideia de como é o santuário?

O garoto olhava na direção daquele que lhe fazia a pergunta e balançava a cabeça negativamente, mantendo os olhos fixos no outro, como que dizendo que ele poderia continuar.

- Bem o santuário não é algo complicado, nós treinaremos de segunda a sexta, nos fins de semana te darei folga, já que ninguém é de ferro, na semana também passarei alguns estudos para você, nada muito complexo de começo, mas com o tempo iremos dificultando.

O pupilo apenas balançava á cabeça indicando que estava acompanhando e que o outro poderia continuar.

- Aqui, faremos nossa primeira parada aqui – disse o cavaleiro de Ouro.

Genbu balançou a cabeça e ficou sem saber o que dizer, mesmo que no fim das contas não fosse dizer nada mesmo. Eles estavam em frente a uma loja de roupas, "Atelier das Moiras", uma loja estranha mesmo para alguém como ele.

- Com licença – dizia Libra.

Voltando de suas divagações sobre a loja ele viu que o mestre já estava entrando, apesar de achar o lugar estranho ele entrava logo atrás o mestre, todavia ao ver três senhoras atendendo Arkhyos ele teve certeza deque não era só impressão, realmente havia algo de errado la.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sibéria e Fenrir estavam no carro, um Toyota Corolla preto metálico, o cavaleiro colocava seu cinto e se virava para ela.

- Quer passar em algum lugar? Esta precisando de algo?

- Não, acho que nada - ela respondia meio atrapalhada com o cinto.

Fenrir segurava a mão dela delicadamente e tomava para si a tarefa, o que a fez corar levemente pela surpresa das ações dele, por um momento percebeu que aquele homem de jeito centrado e rígido tambem era um cavaleiro não só de Athena.

- Roupas? Perfumes? Alguma coisa em especial? Tem certeza que nada?

- Tenho.

- Quando chegarmos deixarei que veja seu quarto e os pertences providenciados por Athena, caso precise de mais alguma coisa pedirei que alguém lhe providencie.

- Obrigado.

- Se importa se eu ligar o radio? – questionou o dourado.

- Não, não.

Ele buscava o pen drive e o ligava no radio, após algum tempo buscando ele deixava tocando "My chemical Romance" e rumava para o santuário.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marshall sequer voltava o olhar na direção da pupila, apenas andava em direção do estacionamento, a garota fazia o possível para acompanha-lo, mas por vezes parava para relaxar as mãos que já estavam marcadas pelo peso das malas.

- Um pouco de ajuda cairia bem – ela disse se dirigindo ao cavaleiro.

- Se esta buscando um atalho deveria desistir agora. A vida de um cavaleiro não é fácil como você imagina – ele respondeu ainda de costas.

- Achei que Lordes fossem exemplos de educação – ela disse com um pingo de ironia na voz.

- Vim aqui buscar minha aspirante, não uma boneca que teme aquilo que vem pela frente.

- Não estou pedindo para me carregar, mas para pelo menos ajudar.

- Acaso não imagina o que lhe espera assim que chegar ao santuário?

- Pelo contrario, é por imaginar que tive fé que meu mestre me ajudaria a passar por isso.

- A fé é algo que os humanos criaram para ter algum suporte em suas existências tão pequenas. Se você não puder contar consigo mesma nunca será nada.

Ela rangeu os dentes e pensou em retrucar novamente, mas no fundo sabia que de nada valeria, afinal aquele homem era impossível.

"Parece que consegui o pior mestre possível" – ela pensou consigo.

- Tome cuidado com o que pensa, no meu atual estado ler sua mente através desse cosmo é como ler um livro aberto.

- Como quiser meu mestre – ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Vamos logo, o carro é aquele ali.

Ela olhou na direção que ele estava mostrando e por um momento pode esquecer do dourado, afinal, apesar de ser o ser mais chato que ela já havia conhecido o bom gosto era algo que o acompanhava.

- Um Mercedes, bom gosto – ela disse pela primeira vez sendo sincera.

- Suba logo, não irei esperar o dia todo.

Novamente a raiva a tomava, no fim das contas, com bom gosto ou não, ele era o homem mais chato que já havia visto.

**Construtora - Império das construções**

Aer encostou a cabeça na cadeira, de todos os lugares para onde o serviço o levava o santuário era o que mais evitava. Apesar de ser o mais lucrativo era o único capaz de lhe tirar a paz e trazer de volta dolorosas recordações.

"O pior é que hoje só tem disponível eu o Rafael e o Arios, mas tenho a leve impressão de que não terei sorte"

Ele se levantou da cadeira e passou a mão pelo cabelo cor de chocolate derretido. Os fios eram longos com uma franja cobrindo seu olho esquerdo parcialmente. Em pé era possível chutar que tivesse 1,80M, magro, apesar de ter alguns músculos tímidos, tudo bem distribuído.

- Nossa o sol já esta alto assim – ele disse tampando os olhos.

A pele clara parecia que iria tostar agora que entrava em contato com o Sol, o perfil elegante e aristocrático. Seus olhos da mesma cor do cabelo logo ganhavam a proteção de um belo óculos escuro.

- Rafa posso falar com você? – ele perguntou para o homem que se sentava próximo a ele.

Rafael fazia um sinal com a mão e indicava o telefone que praticamente se perdia entre os cachos dourados. Os olhos verdes pareciam cansados e o sinal seguinte indicou que ele não estaria liberado tão cedo.

Aer pressentiu que estaria correto em instantes, pois ao caminhar na direção do outro colega percebeu nos olhos deste o que ocorria.

- Aer, eu sei que vai querer pedir algo, mas estou atolado de serviço, o doutor me deu toda essa papelada pra revisar, alem de algumas contas que estou tentando acertar, então mesmo que me chamasse pra bancar a noitada pode esquecer, tenho encrencas até daqui um mês.

O jovem empreiteiro percebeu que estava para confirmar que estava certo, no fim das contas seria ele que iria ao santuário, contudo não custava nada apostar suas ultimas fichas no outro colega de trabalho.

Arios o segundo colega estava em pé com a chave do carro em mãos, já se dirigia a porta quando a voz do colega chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Hey, Arios, posso te pedir um favor?

- Claro Aer, só dizer.

- Estou com um cliente, e preciso fazer uma avaliação hoje, só que aconteceu um imprevisto e vai ficar meio complicado para eu ir, não tem como quebrar essas pra mim?

- Você sabe que eu não sou de negar ajuda, mas estou atolado de serviço,fosse algo mais simples eu faria para você, me perdoe cara, mas receio ter que recusar o seu pedido.

Aer passou a mão pelo cabelo já bagunçado de tantas passadas de mão, era evidente que aquilo iria acontecer, todas as vezes haviam sido iguais. Sempre que o santuário os chamava era ele a atender o chamado, era ele a ir, era ele a reviver aquelas malditas lembranças, mas era tarde para tentar acertar de outra forma, recusar trabalho era um luxo que não podia se dar.

- Obrigado, Arios, vou ver como faço pra me virar.

- Que isso, me perdoe por não poder ajudar, mas fazemos assim, quando tivermos mais livres te pago umas duas rodadas no "Caixa de Pandora", o que me diz?

Caixa de Pandora, um dos melhores restaurantes da região, ou melhor, podia-se dizer que era dos melhores da Grécia, mesmo que escondido naquela região.

"Dos males o menor, se terei que ir ao santuário que pelo menos possa esquecer isso depois" – pensou Aer.

- Fechado então, vou preparar tudo e correr pra tentar deixar tudo certo.

- Nos vemos então, boa sorte com esses serviços.

- Digo o mesmo, Arios.

Os dois se despediram com um aperto de mão, logo depois de ver o companheiro sair em sua pick-up, o jovem voltou a sua cadeira e deixou o corpo cair pesadamente, precisava se preparar para ir aquele lugar.

**Santuario de Athena – Enfermaria**

Kiyanna estava tendo de se redobrar para curar pelo menos minimamente o homem deitado nem uma das macas de sua enfermaria.

- Não consigo acreditar que ele ainda respire – murmurou consigo a enfermeira.

Ela observava a respiração lenta e dolorosa do homem deitado a sua frente, era errado deixa-lo ali, mas havia prometido a Nicolle que iria, fora que sua assistente estaria de volta em pouco tempo.

- Espero que você se recupere rápido – ela disse com um sorriso tímido.

**Santuario de Athena – Enfermaria...algumas horas antes**

Foi no meio da noite que bateram em sua porta, ela havia demorado a perceber que era ali que queriam entrar, primeiramente tentou se convencer que era um sonho, depois tentou se prender ao que acontecia em volta, e por fim se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Acho que não tem ninguém – disse uma voz masculina.

Quando a porta enfim se abriu o homem que até então falava já estava de costas, em seu ombro um segundo homem estava apoiado.

- Me desculpe à demora – disse a enfermeira.

Virando-se novamente para enfermaria o cavaleiro revelou-se como Axel, o cavaleiro de bronze de Relógio. Em seu ombro estava Bruno, cavaleiro de prata de Cruzeiro do Sul.

- Me perdoe incomoda-la, mas encontrei esse aqui jogado no caminho da vila Rodório.

- Por Zeus, vamos leva-lo para dentro.

A enfermeira entrava correndo esbarrando em alguns livros deixados em uma bancada próxima a porta, logo depois tropeçava quase caindo na cama, para enfim conseguir ajeitar o leito para o paciente.

- Coloque-o aqui por favor.

Axel deixava que o corpo do outro caísse na cama, a armadura do homem imediatamente saia de seu corpo e se montava ao pé da cama, Kiya por sua vez rapidamente buscava ferimentos mais graves.

- Posso ter certeza que você não vai fazer uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo nele? – perguntou rindo Relógio.

A enfermeira arregalava os olhos e se voltava totalmente corada para o cavaleiro.

- Pode confiar, eu jamais faria algo do tipo.

O cavaleiro de bronze ficava ligeiramente perdido com a reação dela, parecia até que ela tinha levado a sério, todavia ele sentiu que era inútil querer falar sobre aquilo, por isso apenas deixou quieto.

- Certo, estou indo, se cuide – disse o homem.

- Pode deixar.

Axel voltou pelo mesmo caminho que havia vindo, Kiyanna voltou aos cuidados de Bruno, enquanto que o cavaleiro meio inconsciente murmurava algo que a mulher teve dificuldades em entender inicialmente.

- Eu ainda...posso continuar...Meijin.

**Santuario de Athena – Enfermaria**

Kiya trocava um pano que utilizava para abaixar a febre do prateado, ela estava preocupada com ele. Havia encontrado duas costelas quebradas, uma trinca no úmero, duas rachaduras na Tíbia, o cotovelo deslocado, a clavícula quebrada, o pulso descolado, entra algumas outras fraturas menores.

- Você deveria se forçar menos, entendo o sentimento de vocês cavaleiros, mas você precisa estar vivo para poder proteger o que deseja.

A assistente da enfermeira chegava com algumas flores, ela sorria e pedia que as deixasse em um vaso ao lado do cavaleiro.

- Eu vou até a casa de uma amiga, mas volto logo para ver se você esta bem.

- Pode ir tranquila, Kiya, eu cuido dele.

- Me promete?

- Claro – respondeu a outra.

- Até daqui a pouco, Rya.

**Santuario de Athena – Arena**

Haku enfim havia conseguido levar a aprendiz até a arena, apesar de terem feito ma pausa rápida, o maior problema foi convencê-la de que deveriam iniciar os treinamentos imediatamente, já que a garota queria "conhecer o santuário" como ela dizia.

- Sari, vamos começar com coisas básicas.

- Como você quiser – disse a aprendiz.

Sarissa com muito custo concordara em começar suas lições, na verdade ela só havia realmente cedido quando o mestre propôs que as aulas fossem a beira da arena, onde eles poderiam ver na pratica o que ele falasse.

Se Haku pudesse ler os pensamentos dela, ou se ao menos a conhecesse o suficiente, saberia que claramente ela só aceitará por que imaginava que aquela seria uma ótima chance de espiar alguns cavaleiros.

- Vamos começar com o cosmo – disse Peixes – tem ideia do que ele seja?

- Pelo que ja sei é um tipo de energia que todos tem no corpo, mas nem todo mundo pode usar.

- Você esta no caminho, mas não é exatamente isso.

- Então seria o que? – ela perguntou com um questionamento não muito convincente.

- A cosmo-energia ou cosmo está relacionada com os átomos de qualquer material e seus movimentos, utilizando este poder, é possível destruir átomos, controlar sua velocidade e mesmo transmutar materiais.

Haku explicava com certa dificuldade, mal se lembrava de quando Afrodite o ensinara sobre aquilo, contudo agora era um mestre e deveria cumprir com suas obrigações independente de suas dificuldades.

- Ahhh se eu fico sozinha cinco minutos com aquele ali.

- Sari – Peixes chamou percebendo que ela estava dispersa.

- Sim, Mestre – ela respondeu com a maior cara de pau do mundo.

- O que estava olhando?

- Obviamente aquele cavaleiro ali – ela respondeu com a maior naturalidade.

- E não tem vergonha de me dizer que estava espiando o Kaname?

- Nenhuma, mestre, afinal estava tentando estipular o cosmo dele baseada em sua explicação – ela disse com um sorriso que expressava um "touché".

- E qual a sua conclusão? – ele questionou surpreendendo-a

- Bem – ela disse pensando um pouco – avaliando por cima eu diria que ele é lindo...digo que aparenta um grande cosmo, tem um corpo mui caliente...pera na verdade quis dizer que eu acho que ele é um cavaleiro de ouro pela aura que sinto, alem de ser um pedaço de mal caminho – ela balançou a cabeça e fixou-se no mestre – tenho certeza de que ele é forte, mesmo que não possa compara-los.

O defensor do décimo segundo templo não pode deixar de sorrir, mesmo que ela estivesse lutando contra sua vontade de falar sobre os dotes do cavaleiro de Virgem, inconscientemente ela analisava rapidamente o cosmo do outro buscando respostas.

- Melhor continuarmos, você ainda precisa de muita teoria.

- Claro, mais bla-bla-bla – ela murmurou.

- Disse algum coisas, Saris... – antes que ele terminasse era cortado.

- Continue por favor, mestre.

- Como eu dizia, a origem do poder cósmico é um pequeno universo que existe no interior dos seres vivos, apesar de apenas parte deles poder sentir este universo. Quando o cosmo do indivíduo é elevado, este universo se expande, criando um fenômeno conhecido como "aura".

A jovem aspirante aparentava algum interesse, todavia era óbvio que tinha uma imensa dificuldade em se concentrar, principalmente com a chegada de um segundo cavaleiro no interior da arena.

- A aura é a manifestação visual da queima do cosmo, que é o estágio intermediário da elevação do mesmo. Durante a queima do cosmo, o universo interior do indivíduo arde, e a aura se expande conforme a temperatura aumenta, se o cosmo for elevado o suficiente, ele explodirá. A explosão do cosmo gera um pequeno Big Bang no interior do indivíduo, expandindo sua aura ao volume máximo e permitindo que ele acesse a essência do cosmo, o sétimo sentido.

Ao terminar sua explicação ele percebeu que novamente ela encarava os cavaleiros que treinavam, suspirou fundo para se acalmar e estava para chamar a atenção dela quando um homem surgiu a sua frente.

- Nossa, se quiser ir pra casa sou toda sua – ela disse vendo o recém chegado.

- Ai, ai, minha filha, da fruta que você gosta eu chupo até o caroço – ele disse rindo.

Sarissa faltou cair de onde estava sentada, olhou para ele, depois abriu a boca, voltou a olhar para ele, tentou formular alguma coisa, mas no fim ficou sem saber o que dizer, terminando por decidir pelo mais óbvio possível.

- Que desperdício – ela murmurou.

- Já ouvi isso algumas vezes – ele falou rindo.

O homem que falava aparentava estar na casa dos vinte anos, possuía algo em torno de 1,85M, o cabelo era loiro e liso, caindo em uma trança até a altura da bunda, a pele era branca, o que realçava os vividos olhos verdes dele.

- Daniel, você não estava em missão?

Daniel vestia uma calça jeans verde musgo, com uma camiseta lilás com estampa de uma espada em chamas nas costas e um escudo luminoso no peito, e um all star no pé completando a produção.

- Bofe, para ver os meus divos maravilhosos eu cruzo o mundo em dois segundos, olha ali o Kah-chan na arena, eu daria a vida por 10 minutos com ele podendo fazer o que eu quisesse.

- Somos dois – disse a aprendiz de Haku.

- Sari – repreendeu o mestre.

- Que foi? É a verdade.

- Sari, não é? – questionou o cavaleiro.

- Isso, e você?

- Daniel de Coroa Austral, seu mais novo guia nesse mundo de belezas naturais que chamam de cavaleiros.

Antes que peixes pudesse sequer entender o que acontecia, a aprendiz era arrastada junto ao cavaleiro para longe dos olhos do dourado.

- Algo me diz que esse será um longo dia.

**Santuário de Athena – Casa de Leão**

No quinto dos doze templos o cheiro de comida inundava o ambiente. Na cozinha o cavaleiro de Leão observava as panelas que agora cozinhavam, havia tido duvidas sobre que prato fazer, principalmente depois de saber que teriam visita.

Havia encontrado o bilhete de Nicolle sobre a mesa, de inicio ficou imaginando como não havia visto o papel, mas no fim das contas resolveu que aquilo era algo desnecessário para seu conhecimento naquele instante.

- Deixa eu ver, o talharim ta quase pronto, acho que o tanto que fiz ta bom, os rondellis estão no forno, o molho branco ta certo já, a salada caesar ta pronta, bem só falta algo para beber e vai estar tudo pronto.

Acabando de checar o almoço o leonino partia para a mesa, tirava a toalha e colocava uma mais nova, depois mudava a louça a ser usada, alem de colocar talheres de prata e taças de cristal.

- Acho que esta tudo pronto, mas parece que estou esquecendo de algo, só não me lembro do que.

O dourado terminou o almoço e se sentou em ma poltrona na sala, ainda tinha uns dez minutos ate o horário combinado com Nicolle, por isso resolveu descansar um pouco, todavia seus planos não condiziam com o que realmente iria acontecer.

- Gostaria de lembrar o que estou deixando passar, acho que era importante, mas se não estou lembrando não deve ser nada.

- Tem certeza que não é nada, Ruisu – uma voz feminina disse em tom sério.

- Anya! – ele gritou quase caindo da poltrona.

- Parece que lembrou agora – ela falou com os olhos cerrados e batendo o pé no chão.

- Eu posso explicar, eu juro.

- É bom mesmo, e que seja nos próximos segundos por que temos visita.

O leonino voltou os olhos na direção da porta e distinguiu uma figura feminina, mesmo que não soubesse ainda quem era ele tinha certeza de que as coisas com certeza não seriam como ele imaginara de agora em diante.

**Santuário de Athena – Casa de Touro**

Aer havia chego o santuário, o carro ficara estacionado próximo a Rodório, a caminhada foi tranquila. Se apresentando acabou por adentrar o perímetro das doze casas. Na primeira não teve dificuldades em passar já que a amazona lhe deu passagem sem maiores questionamentos.

- Finalmente Touro, e pelo que vejo não será algo simples.

A casa de Toro tinha partes faltando, teto, entrada, algumas pilastras, fora o que ainda poderia ser visto dentro. Ele aguardava a defensora da segunda casa quando um corpo o acertou em alta velocidade, ambos foram atirados para longe.

"Eu sabia" – ele pensou sentindo os sentidos desaparecerem

O corpo teria se chocado no chão, não fosse pelo fato de quando caiu, ao invés do solo ele encontrou um corpo feminino para amparar sua queda.


End file.
